True Grit
True Grit is a 2010 American Revisionist Western film directed, written, produced and edited by the Coen brothers and executive produced by Steven Spielberg. It is the second adaptation of Charles Portis' 1968 novel of the same name, which was previously filmed in 1969 starring John Wayne and Glen Campbell. It was released on Blu-ray and DVD on June 7, 2011. Plot Mattie Ross, the narrator and protagonist, explains that her father was murdered by Tom Chaney when she was 14 years old. While collecting her father's body in Fort Smith, Arkansas, Mattie asks the local sheriff about the search for Chaney. He tells her that Chaney has fled with "Lucky" Ned Pepper and his gang into Indian Territory, where the sheriff has no authority, so she inquires about hiring a Deputy U.S. Marshal. The sheriff gives three recommendations, and Mattie chooses Rooster Cogburn. Cogburn initially rebuffs her offer, not believing she has the money to hire him. She raises the money by aggressively horse-trading with Colonel Stonehill. Texas Ranger LaBoeuf arrives in town after pursuing Chaney for the murder of a Texas State Senator. LaBoeuf proposes to team up with Cogburn, but Mattie refuses his offer. She wishes Chaney to be hanged in Arkansas for her father's murder, not in Texas for killing the senator. Mattie also insists on traveling with Cogburn but he leaves without her, having gone with LaBoeuf to apprehend Chaney and split the reward. After being refused passage on the ferry that conveyed Cogburn and LaBoeuf, Mattie crosses the river on horseback. LaBoeuf expresses his displeasure by birching Mattie with a stick, but Cogburn eventually allows Mattie to accompany them. After a dispute over their respective service with the Confederate States of America, Cogburn ends their arrangement and LaBoeuf leaves to pursue Chaney on his own. Cogburn and Mattie meet a trail doctor who directs them to an empty dugout for shelter. They find two outlaws, Quincy and Moon, and interrogate them. Quincy insists they have no information about the Pepper gang, but eventually Moon divulges what he knows; Quincy fatally stabs Moon, and Cogburn shoots Quincy dead. Before dying, Moon says Pepper and his gang will be returning for fresh horses that night. LaBoeuf arrives at the dugout and is confronted by the Pepper gang. Cogburn, hiding on the hillside with Mattie, shoots two gang members and accidentally hits LaBoeuf, but Pepper escapes. The next day, a drunken Cogburn gets in an argument with the wounded LaBoeuf, who departs again. While retrieving water from a stream, Mattie encounters Chaney. She shoots and wounds him, but he survives and drags her back to Ned, who forces Cogburn to leave by threatening to kill her. Ned leaves Mattie alone with Chaney, ordering him not to harm her or he will not get paid after his remount arrives. Chaney tries to knife Mattie, but LaBoeuf appears and knocks Chaney out, explaining that he and Cogburn devised a plan. They watch from a cliff as Cogburn takes on the remaining members of Ned's gang, killing two and wounding Ned before his horse is shot and falls, trapping Cogburn's leg. LaBoeuf snipes Pepper from roughly four hundred yards away. Chaney regains consciousness and surprises LaBoeuf, knocking him unconscious with a rock. Mattie seizes LaBoeuf's rifle and shoots Chaney in the chest. The recoil knocks her into a deep pit. In an attempt to escape, Mattie awakens a rattlesnake. She is bitten before anyone can get to her. Cogburn cuts into her hand to suck out as much of the venom as he can, then rides day and night to get Mattie to a doctor, carrying her on foot after her horse collapses from exhaustion. Twenty-five years later, in 1903, Mattie reveals through narration that her left forearm was amputated due to gangrene from the snakebite. Cogburn stayed until she was out of danger, but left before she regained consciousness. She never saw Cogburn again, despite a letter she wrote inviting him to collect the money she still owed him. She receives a note from Cogburn inviting her to a travelling Wild West show where he now performs. She arrives, only to learn that Cogburn died three days earlier. She has his body moved to her family cemetery. Standing over Cogburn's grave, she reflects on her decision to move his remains, and about never having married. She also reveals that she never saw LaBoeuf again. Cast *Jeff Bridges as Deputy U.S. Marshal Reuben J. "Rooster" Cogburn Matt Damon as Texas Ranger LaBoeuf *Josh Brolin as Tom Chaney *Barry Pepper as Ned "Lucky" Pepper *Hailee Steinfeld as Mattie Ross *Domhnall Gleeson as Moon (the Kid) *Bruce Green as Harold Parmalee *Ed Lee Corbin as Bear Man (Dr. Forrester) *Roy Lee Jones as Yarnell Poindexter *Paul Rae as Emmett Quincy *Nicholas Sadler as Sullivan *Dakin Matthews as Colonel Stonehill *Elizabeth Marvel and Ruth Morris as 40-year-old Mattie *Leon Russom as Sheriff *Jake Walker as Judge Isaac Parker *Don Pirl as Cole Younger *James Brolin as Frank James (uncredited cameo) *Jarlath Conroy as the Undertaker *J. K. Simmons as Lawyer J. Noble Daggett (voice only; uncredited) Category:Movies Category:Hailee Steinfeld Category:2010 movies